Years After Happily Ever After
by Shay Thomas
Summary: what happened after? Breaking Dawn leaves you hanging. what happens next? find out..


Six and a half years later.....

It has been seven and a half yearssince I had my beautiful girl Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It has been six and a half years since the Volturi tried to take her from me. Renesmee is seven and a half year old, with a fifteen year old body and a thirty year old brain. Renesmee has reached the point, in her vampire-human life, were she has stopped growing. Now that she has stopped growing she has stopped aging, so our family doesn't have to worry about that anymore.

Jacob and Renesmee have a great relationship, that I'm still not comfortable with. Over the years Jake has been her big brother, her best friend, and now her greatest love. As for me and Edward our love has grown everyday I am with him. Our family is now living in Darthmont. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are attending collage. I am taking medical research with Edward and Alice, while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are taking English Literature. While we all go to collage Jacob and Renesmee attend Darthmont High School just down the road from the collage. As for Esme and Carisle, Esme stays home and Carilse has his medical career.

********

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"Jake will you walk with me to our biology class?" I asked. Me and Jake have all the same classes. "Sure thing Nessie." Jake pulled me by the waist and looked at me deep in the eyes like I was the best thing ever. Then he kissed me and my heart went wild. He heard my heart and started to laugh, and my cheeks got flaming hot.

I was starting to get angry, "Why are you laughing at me?!" Jake stopped immediately, "Sorry Ness, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings." He bent down and pecked my lips gently and off my heart went, he didn't laugh this time. "Come on before we are late." I looked around and there were a few people left. There weren't many people in the school (since it wasn't that big), "Whoops!" I whispered. Jake laughed again but this time silently but I let it go. "You know Ness you are a lot like your mom." I smiled, "I know."

After biology the day went quickly. "Hey Jake." I ran to him in the parking lot and jumped up in his arms like I did when I was younger. He laughed, "Come on Ness lets go find your mom and dad."

The story is that my mom, dad, Jake, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie are my brothers and sisters and we were all adopted. And that Esme and Carisle (grandma and grandpa) are my mom and dad. But I still call Bella and Edward mom and dad (just not in public).

********

Bella's P.O.V.

Me and Edward walked to our classes together like we did everyday. The day went fast. As we waited for Jake and Renesmee to walk up to the parking lot we began to talk. Jake and Renesmee walked over to the car but we didn't even know they were there. "Mom. Dad." Renesmee was tapping on the glass. "I'm sorry Renesmee we got lost in our conversation."

"Its okay dad." Renesmee got in the car and we were off. With the way me and my family drives we were home in no time. We had a house that was similar to our old one we had in Forks, Washington. I had the same design and everything.

Renesmee's P.O.V,

I got out of the car and started walking to the house, I was about five feet from the house and Jake said," Hey Renesmee wait up!" I turned around and started walking toward him. He was looking down at the ground and it looked like he was blushing ,Jake never blushed. "Jake what's the matter?"

"Well, I was wondering....do you want to go out to eat and then go to the movies tonight?" I ran up to Jake and through my arms around his neck. "Of course I would Jacob." Then I reached up on my toes and kissed him.

All of a sudden my Aunt Alice was by my side squealing. "Oh Nessie, you have to let me pick out your outfit." I looked at her and she had the saddest face. "Alice!" She was still pouting. "Ok fine!"

Alice ran to her room. Jake put me down on my feet. "I'll see you in awhile." Jake laughed. I reached up on my toes and kissed him. Then I slowly walked to Alice's room. "Come in Nessie." I went in and sat down on her bed.

Alice came out of her huge closet with a strapless, short, midnight black dress. "Aw Alice I wont look good in this!" She looked at me with a serious face, "You will look beautiful in this." She held the dress up so I can get a better view of it.

"What's going on in here?" My mom walked through the door looking at me like I was one of the most wonderful things in the world. " Hey Bella!" Alice held the dress up for my mom to see. "Tell Ness she'll look great in this." Alice held the dress up for her to see. She looked at it and then at me. "Hey mom, Jake me to go on our first date tonight."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mom looked almost exited as Alice. Mom looked almost as exited as Alice. "Mom don't get to exited."

"Renesmee?" My mom looked at me very serious. "What mom?" She smiled, "You really should wear this dress!"


End file.
